Quiet Comfort
by randomactivity
Summary: A simple take on how two geniuses might have started their relationship.


**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story belong to Naruto anime/manga creator Masashi Kishimoto. I make no money from this story.

**A/N:** This little fic was the second thing I ever wrote and it has sat on my computer for years so I decided to dig it out and look it over and now, post it. So I hope you like it mind you I wrote this back in 2008/9.

**summary**: A take on how two geniuses might have started their relationship.

* * *

**Quiet Comfort**

The event of gazing at clouds had become a ritual to Shikamaru. It was almost like addicts and their cigarettes in the sense that they had that same calming effect on the Nara. It was something that had to be done and he'd always try to find time during the day to do it, that is when the weather allowed it. The only difference now was that Shikamaru had company to do it with and for him the best kind of company. Quiet and reserved even when speaking. This person was also understanding, mentally challenging , good to look at and easy to be around once you got to know him.

Taking a quick side glance at his cloud gazing companion, who appeared to be perfectly content lying there beside him as well, Shikamaru gave an inaudible sigh of contentment himself and returned his gaze upwards.

The white pillows staining the rich blue mass of sky were drifting by just as slowly as the day had progressed. It was only a little past mid-day and the lazy nin had already had enough of it.

His morning was full of caution warnings from his mother if any missions came up for him during the day. An ear full of his teammates, Chouji and Ino, bickering during training. About what, Shikamaru hadn't paid enough attention at the time to know or care. The training alone was already more work than Shikamaru wanted to do that morning but it was necessary. On top of that, his sensei seemed to be in his own world distracted by thoughts that Shikamaru knew were relationship related. So he was no help in stopping the noise of his other two students.

Once an hour and a half of training went by Shikamaru was stuck in one of the academy offices going over lesson plans with Iruka sensei because he would be filling in for Iruka and teaching his class the next day. The thought alone of spending a day with a bunch of rowdy, back-sassing genin had given him his headache for the day. Being a chuunin had proven to be more troublesome than he had originally thought it would be. Which was only making up his mind more that he never wanted to advance to jounin.

When that part of the day was finished Shikamaru had made the unfortunate mistake of walking past Ichiraku Ramen during the lunch hour. To no surprise Naruto was on his way there accompanied by Kiba and Chouji. The three made a ruckus as they approached the little outdoor eatery adding to his head pains. There was no time to duck out of sight so Shikamaru decided to just face the trio head on and get it over with. Something he wouldn't normally have done but recently with the new change in his life, he found dealing with troublesome situations to be worth it once he was alone with his quiet comfort.

The three had greeted him noisily and then bombarded him with offers to stay and join them for lunch, claiming it was Kiba's treat. From the canine boys horrified reaction of having to pay for Naruto and Chouji, this was clearly news to him. When Shikamaru turned down the offer they immediately asked why, even though they partially knew. Which was why they all wore smirks and eyes gleaming with taunting looks. Shikamaru remembered it all too clearly because it had happened just a few hours ago.

...hours earlier that day...

The look on the blonde's face told the genius he was about to say something stupid or pointless. Naruto poked Shikamaru with his elbow, a Cheshire cat grin spreading across his whiskered face, making the skinny teen sway slightly off-balance.

"You're going to see Neji huh?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes stuffing his hands into his pants pockets. "Is that a problem?"

"No. There's nothing wrong with it I guess..." Naruto trailed off placing a hand behind his head. Shikamaru sighed knowing there was a but coming and it did. "but why?"

This question forced a lazy brow to raise on a tanned forehead. He didn't see this one coming and was thrown by it but immediately returned to his usual uncaring demeanor. "Why what?"

"Don't play dumb Nara. We know you've been hangin' out with the Hyuuga for some time now, so what's the deal?" Kiba so unabashedly explained.

"Yeah Shikamaru," Chouji piped up in between hand full's of chips going into his mouth. "How come you never told me about this?"

"Because I didn't think it mattered." Was his simple answer with a shrug.

Which was true, friends or not, Shikamaru didn't think anything of someone else's personal business should matter to anyone else but those involved. So he always tried to stay out of others business and kept his own to himself.

Most of his friends had found out he'd been spending extra time with Hyuuga Neji lately because they'd managed to force it out of him, after catching the two walking together.

His friends had become increasingly suspicious every time they noticed Shikamaru disappear or when he'd turn down one of their request to hang out. So they finally ganged up on him and made the Nara talk. To the young genius, just because they knew didn't mean he had to tell them anything more about it.

"Alright then, so what have the two of you been doing together all this time?" Naruto tried again to coax information out of him. Wanting to hear it for himself that Shikamaru and Neji were in some kind of relationship.

Deciding he was finished with this conversation, the shadow manipulator began walking away from their questioning looks without speaking a word. The others, of course, followed after him unsatisfied. This made the young chuunin frown in exasperation.

'Another troublesome event to add to the day' He thought off-hand.

"Do we really have to have this conversation again. I told you it's none of your business what we're doing and I don't even know why we're doing it, so just let it go."

"You've gotta have a reason, it's not like the two of you were ever friends or anything before. Something happened and you've kept it a secret." Kiba stepped in front of the reluctant boy blocking his path, while Chouji and Naruto crowded him in from the left and right.

Even though Shikamaru was also a genius at dodging pointless questions, he honestly couldn't respond to this one because for once he didn't have an answer. He wasn't really sure when he and Neji had actually started seeing each other, if "seeing each other" was the right term to use. It was a coincidental accident that they had come across one another alone and started a conversation. Since then their meetings have happened every three or four days out of the week.

He couldn't explain it to them let alone himself and the situation was starting to make him feel trapped like a deer caught in the way of a fast paced carriage. Luckily, the owner of the ramen shop called out to the boys getting their attention away long enough for Shikamaru to slip into the background and get away.

A few minutes after that encounter with his nosey friends, he'd found Neji waiting for him at their designated area on the hill just outside of the village walls. It was one of Shikamaru's favorite spots because no one else ever knew about it and if anyone did they never went there to his knowledge.

The hill was high enough from the ground to see a bird's eye view of the village and to keep anyone on top of it from being seen, it was the perfect spot for disappearing. The grass was thick and lush, and untouched by trampling shinobi training or by village war battles. The grass was a rich green color and soft enough to lie down on without feeling like you were actually on the ground. It was in a way like lying on the very clouds above them. Even if getting there was a little bit of work for the young genius, it was always worth it to be as close to the clouds and as far from the busy world as possible.

His rowdy friends words from that morning had stayed with him though and had run through his mind the entire time he and Neji had been lying there.

Why was he spending so much time with the Hyuuga and why was Neji so easily letting him? It was well-known that Hyuuga's usually stayed within their own grounds unless necessary. It was also well-known that Neji in particular didn't care for the company of others unless he was forced to be around them.

After the run in with Naruto and company, Shikamaru thought he should ask Neji himself so he'd at least have an answer to "not" give his friends when they asked again, and Shikamaru knew they would, but once he and Neji met up he couldn't bring himself to do it.

For one, Neji's presence seemed to command attention even if he didn't speak. Not to mention Shikamaru's brain temporarily went blank when he was around the year older teen. Lastly what if asking ruined whatever relationship the two did have, if one at all.

Truthfully a part of Shikamaru worried that this arrangement was just temporary and if he asked questions he wouldn't like the answers. Then his logical side figured why look a gift horse in the mouth? If the other member of his party didn't care or ask questions about their relationship why should he?

So he kept quiet enjoying the moment while it was there. Just as he did the first time and everytime after that.

Giving the still form beside him another look he couldn't tell if the older boy was asleep or not lying on the grass but didn't want to disturb him either way. So following in his example, Shikamaru closed his eyes and let his mind wander back to the first time they came across each other alone.

...five weeks ago...

They were both out in the woods, Neji was in the middle of training, Shikamaru could tell from the way his clothes were rumpled and by the chakra damaged parts of the forest he'd passed on the way into the woods.

He had obviously stumbled into the Hyuuga's training grounds without realizing it.

The lazy teen was just trying to get away from the noise of village reconstruction, from the war's aftermath that occurred during the end of the chuunin exam, and wandered to the nearest escape.

Not sure if he was interrupting the training or not Shikamaru apologized and was ready to turn and leave when the hushed tone of the Hyuuga caught his attention.

"Its alright, you can stay if you'd like."

Shikamaru was mildly surprised and a little wary of the invitation, with Neji's aloof tone he couldn't tell if the boy wanted company or just didn't care if he was there or not and planned to ignore his presence all together.

Shikamaru didn't really feel like walking around anymore just to find a place to relax. So he gave a slightly uncomfortable, "Thanks." then did what he did best and adjusted himself to the situation. Taking a seat against a nearby tree trunk, not too close to where Neji was training and not far enough away to be out of the Hyuuga's eyesight- if that were even possible.

He placed his hands behind his head and lied back.

Taking in a quick surveillance of his surroundings he noticed this particular spot in the woods was clear of trees. It left a nice opening in the treetops for cloud gazing if you looked up. There wasn't much grass left on the ground in the enclosed area. He assumed it was from whatever training exercises the teen had been doing daily or the area was specifically set up that way.

His wandering eyes then landed on the other boy who had his back turned to him standing a few feet away. Large wooden posts each marked with a number were, from the looks of it, precisely placed in a compass like circle around the Hyuuga prodigy and he appeared to be continuing with his training, even though he wasn't moving.

Shikamaru didn't find this strange at all because he knew Neji was a dojutsu user and whatever he was doing probably involved his eyes only.

So Shikamaru closed his own eyes and listened to the rustling of the trees, when a breeze blew by, or the chirping of birds that inhabited the branches. As he expected Neji was very quiet in his training. Only once in a while the sound of a whizzing kunai and the plunk of metal digging into the wooden post would catch his ear. Sometimes he'd hear the older boy talking to himself and usually with a dissatisfied tone that something wasn't working the way he wanted it to.

A small smile crept its way onto Shika's face because of it. He was happy to know that the young prodigy wasn't completely perfect or inhuman. Familiar with the area now it was easy for the Nara to become comfortable in this new environment.

Peaceful was the way he would describe it. So peaceful in fact he'd fallen asleep.

After some undetermined time had passed and the sun had risen a bit further in the sky, Shikamaru opened his eyes to find the Hyuuga sitting against the same tree a few inches to the right of him. He was finishing up the bandage wrappings on his right arm, he had apparently taken them off at some point during Shikamaru's dozing off.

The Nara stretched and yawned missing the tiny smirk from the other teen beside him.

"You blend in so well I had almost forgotten you were there." The Hyuuga spoke softly the tiniest hint of amusement laced his words.

Shikamaru straightened up to stretch a bit more and turned his head in the other boys direction.

"Oh yeah," The lazy nin scratched the back of his head from mild embarrassment. "Is that a good or bad thing?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Hn. Between Gai and Lee exploding their youth everywhere and TenTen's bickering and complaining about the training sessions, having company that's not so noticeable is a good thing." Neji offered the shadow possessor a drink of water that he'd pulled from a rucksack in front of them. Shikamaru accepted nodding his thanks.

Normally he'd have sipped some of the water, swirled it around and spit it off to the side to refresh his dry parched mouth before taking an actual drink. However, that would probably be a bad idea around the noble Hyuuga prodigy. So he opened the bottle quickly and took a sip hiding the creeping smile that was forming on his lips. He wasn't sure why but hearing the Hyuuga, someone usually so cold and distant, saying that he enjoyed his company, what little of it he gave being asleep and all, made the Nara feel strangely pleased.

"Though sleeping out in the open is dangerous, and you didn't notice my approach at all. Hard to believe you're a chuunin."

Now there was the Neji he'd heard about so many times. Honestly forward in his opinions about whom he considers a lesser shinobi. This however didn't faze the young genius, he was use to those kinds of remarks and it didn't bother him in the least. So ignoring that comment he took another sip of water before continuing the previous conversation.

"And you'd take my unworthy company over your own clan too? Why not just go home to train with them instead."

It was a simple question and he didn't mean to make the other mad but the look of displeasure was written clearly on Neji's pale features.

"I'd rather sit in a quiet comfort with someone I barely know than sit in an uncomfortably loud silence at home." Neji answered and seemingly with all honesty. Any malice in his tone had been directed towards his clan and not Shikamaru for having asked. Which surprised, delighted and made Shikamaru feel a bit guilty for upsetting the Hyuuga at all.

The chuunin exam had only been a month ago and Shikamaru had momentarily forgotten Neji's dislike of his clan members. The boy had made that very clear during his battle with Naruto. There was a 97% chance Neji's anger at his family is what distracted him from getting what should have been an easy win.

Though Naruto was full of surprises and pulling out a victory against the Hyuuga prodigy wasn't completely far fetched. Most of the village let is slide saying stranger things have happened before. Neji's loss was just one more unexplainable thing.

"Sorry about that." Shikamaru nervously returned the bottle to Neji after apologizing. Taking the water, Neji stood looking as if he were ready to leave.

Shikamaru cursed himself inwardly thinking he might have offended the genin. He felt compelled to keep the other boy there longer and was about to say something until he realized Neji wasn't leaving at all.

The pale teen put some things back into his bag: bandages, weapons, the container of water, and then he returned to his spot at the tree trunk. Shikamaru felt a relief wash over him for some unknown reason and he relaxed back against the hardwood himself.

They both sat in a minute of silence before Neji spoke up.

"Tell me, why are you out here?" The change in subject lead Shikamaru to believe that Neji wasn't as torn up about their previous conversation as he'd thought and Shikamaru was more than willing to not press the matter further himself.

"Eh..." Shikamaru heaved a sigh before answering Neji's question. "I was just trying to get some peace and quiet, kind of like you."

Neji nodded in understanding. Feeling like nothing more needed to be said at the time Shikamaru gazed up through the opening in the trees at the clouds. The white fluffs had thinned out more since the afternoon had passed. They were now stretching across the blue instead of drifting in large lumps.

The byakugan user watched him for minutes before repeating the action and looking up as well. "Its just not a nice day without a few clouds in the sky." Shikamaru drawled out more to himself than to the one beside him.

"And what do you get from this?" Neji bluntly asked.

Shikamaru was puzzled for a moment.

No one had ever really asked what he got out of looking at the clouds before. They've asked why he did it a few times and he'd simply answer, "Because I do."

This was the first time he ever had to really think about it, which he did for a good few minutes. All the while enjoying the fact that Neji wasn't harassing him every two minutes for an answer. The young Hyuuga waited patiently for his curiosity to be sated.

Shikamaru looked at the streaks across the blue-orange sky thoughtfully. "I guess I envy them a little." He finally spoke. Neji's curiosity piqued even more now and he looked over at the other who was still lounging and never took his eyes from the sky.

"You know the way they drift by slowly with no cares, no worries. They come and go as they please wherever the wind takes them. And sometimes they just sit up there undisturbed by the rest of the world. Even though physically they look delicate and harmless, they've got the power to cause severe damage at times ya know?" Shikamaru smirked to himself and slid further down the tree to lay completely on the ground, placing both hands behind his head.

"I guess I see myself as that delicate thing sometimes but still unexpectedly dangerous when I need to be." He glanced over and up at his companion with a smirk. Satisfied with his own realization of why he'd always admired the pillows of the sky and didn't feel the need to explain anymore.

A small nearly inaudible sound that Shikamaru assumed to be a laugh came from the tai jutsu users mouth. His look of satisfaction turned to question.

"I didn't think you'd actually answer." Neji replied explaining himself.

Shikamaru could only give a small laugh himself in return, feeling as if he could say the same for the Hyuuga answering his questions.

It fell quiet in the forest for a moment and the Nara boy closed his eyes taking in the serenity that was soon lightly interrupted by movement and the rustling of leaves on the ground. He opened his eyes to find Neji standing again. This time he picked up the discarded bag with obvious intentions to leave and turned his white eyes on Shikamaru. The Nara was momentarily captivated by the oddity of those opal irises. So much so that he couldn't look away.

"I have to go." Neji said with what Shikamaru thought was the tiniest hint of disappointment. That or discomfort of being ogled at. The taller male turned from the boy stretched out on the ground and walked away.

"Yeah, see ya." Was all Shikamaru could come up with in return.

What he'd really wanted to say was, 'Will you be here tomorrow, or do you really have to go now.' But he was tongue-tied and didn't want to come off as desperate for the others company, because he wasn't.

Instead his dark brown eyes watched the other boy leave until he was out of sight. Then he rested back against the tree and sighed not ready to leave just yet. He felt strangely alone just then and for the first time ever in his life. Even though he usually enjoyed being alone for some reason this time felt different.

Not alone but lonely...

Coming back from his thoughts and memories Shikamaru turned his head in the direction of his partner again and watched the gentle rise and fall of Neji's chest. Both of his hands, one wrapped in bandages the other bare, were folded neatly over his abdomen.

Shikamaru briefly admired the pale skin of his companion and how it almost reminded him of the clouds themselves. Then he stared at the sizable amount of dark hair cushioning the boys head and back and how it reminded him of the shadows.

Clouds and shadows was what he knew, what he had become familiar with and accustomed to since he was a child. Now he held that same familiarity with the person beside him that resembled them both, mysterious and untouchable, delicate but powerful.

It came to the shadow nin just then why he felt lonely during their first run in with one another at the training grounds after Neji had left. He had been enjoying that brief moment with the Hyuuga more than he would have admitted at the time.

Now, however, was a different story. After that first moment of being in the Hyuuga's company, Shikamaru found himself with Neji a few more times during the week. Each time was in a different location and not always by coincidence. Whether it was Shikamaru seeking out the genin prodigy or Neji seeking him out.

Either way every time they met their conversations grew more in-depth and the time they spent together, talking or just being in the others company quietly, stretched in length and enjoyment. They'd always talk about everything and anything without really saying much. Conversations with Neji were engaging and made him think about life in different ways.

He'd often had to play therapist for the troubled Hyuuga, which thrilled him that Neji trusted him enough with his personal thoughts and feelings to even ask his advice.

Things were never awkward or uncomfortable between them. They had always shared an understanding with one another mentally and recently, in a physical way. There was one time specifically that remained vivid in the shadow nins mind.

...five days ago...

It didn't seem strange to Shikamaru at all that he'd wanted to see Neji again even if their last meeting was just the day before. It was one of the more accomplished times they'd spent together since this whole thing began and the way it ended left him anticipating the next time they'd see each other.

During that rendezvous they were up on the roof of a deserted building, the same place Shikamaru had started his friendship with Chouji so long ago.

The sleepy-eyed teen was lying down, while Neji chose to sit up against one of the beams that held up the little roof sheltering the bench they sat on. The two always found instant comfort in the others company even though they'd never said it out loud. Though it would be blatantly obvious to anyone that observed them together.

That afternoon was spent talking about the odds and ends of their lives and finding out that they had more in common with each other than they would have ever thought. Their conversation lasted for hours into the early evening of sunset.

Shikamaru had even managed to extract what he thought was a genuine smile from the usually stoic Hyuuga. Which in turn made him smile himself.

When it was time for them to separate there was an air of hesitation on both their parts to do so. They sat side by side both staring vacantly out in front of them quietly. After some odd minutes Shikamaru opened his mouth to speak but he was cut off by the Hyuuga first.

"I like you Nara Shikamaru." It was said simply and almost emotionless but that was typical Neji, Shikamaru had come to learn and accept.

The tiny phrase surprised the Nara though because he'd been thinking the same thing but couldn't quite figure out how to put it in words. Since Neji obviously had it more together at the time, he listened without interruption as the Hyuuga went on.

"As a friend and..." There was a pause leading Shikamaru to believe that maybe Neji wasn't really sure how to say what he was feeling either and when he'd finally finished his sentence, Shikamaru had a feeling those weren't exactly the words the long-haired teen planned on saying. "And I'd like things to stay this way,.." He hesitated before adding. "..if you do."

Blinking in mild dissatisfaction Shikamaru stumbled out a reply. "Uh.. yeah sure, of course I do. I like you too ya know so..." Having actually said the words out loud caused a lump to form in his throat and he stopped talking to swallow it down. Mostly because there was more to what he wanted to say but that lump only grew with what happened next.

Neji touched Shikamaru's arm lightly to get his attention. When the boy turned his head he was met with a soft warm press of lips to his own. It was such a ghostly touch Shikamaru wasn't even sure if it had actually happened. In his dazed state he felt the Hyuuga pulling back and realized the kiss had truly happened.

Then without much warning Neji said his farewell and after observing Shikamaru's reaction for a second he took his leave.

The Nara recalled the rest of that night being spent mentally off earth and in his own world thinking about the older male. Genius or not he couldn't seem to understand what was going on between them or why it was so hard to put into words. Was this just a friendship building out of respect and companionship?

And that kiss, if that's what it was, why did Neji do it? Shikamaru figured friends kiss, mostly boys and girls or even girls and girls. Not like he would mind if it was more than a friendly peck the next time they did it. If there was a next time.

At that moment the Nara had wanted to tell Neji he'd felt something for him more than a friendship but couldn't do it unsure of the others reaction. Then Neji goes and makes an advance on him, did that mean he was feeling the same way and couldn't bring himself to say it either?

Trying to rationalize what had happened left him feeling hazy the rest of that night. So he slept it off with sweet images of kissing Neji more and the possible outcome of what would happen if that kiss ever went further.

The next day Shikamaru planned on asking Neji about the meaning behind the kiss, which was why he was putting more effort than usual into staying out in the open. He was hoping that Neji would be looking for him also, and he figured the Byakugan user could find him a lot faster than he could find Neji.

So Shikamaru sat on one of the stone benches in the village with his Shogi board amusing himself while he waited. It didn't take long before a shadow loomed over him and his board. He looked up to find the dark-haired ninja smirking down at him, those same eyes then glanced at the game board in question.

Shikamaru replied with a modest scratch to the back of his neck. "Its a stalemate." He'd been playing against himself for twenty or so minutes and found himself stuck in two moves. He was just that good that he couldn't even manage to win against himself in his favorite game.

"Wanna try your luck?" He then offered while already cleaning the board off of its wooden pieces.

"Alright but not here." Came a low breathy reply.

It always took Shikamaru by surprise at just how powerful Neji's voice could be. Especially when everyone else he knew seemed to still be teetering on the fence with puberty.

It was another one of those things he'd spent the previous night thinking about. How respectable and mature Neji is compared to the others. How well he held himself and how his voice could be commanding and threatening but when they were alone it would soften if only by a little bit, leading Shikamaru to believe there was more to hear and all of it would be music to his ears.

Even if most of his behavior was probably due to being raised in one of the most powerful, honored, dignified and oldest clans left in Konoha, Shikamaru could see that Neji was still his own person underneath it all. To his own surprise he was liking more of that person everyday.

He stood gathering his things and followed Neji to whatever place the stoic teen had in mind. The trip was quiet and short-lived after leaving the village gate and heading into the woods then back out again. They stopped by a riverbank that flowed from somewhere miles outside of the fire country and into Konoha. Shikamaru had never been there before and assumed that Neji had. It might even be one of those places the Hyuuga considered personal to himself. The same way Shikamaru felt about his private cloud gazing spots, and that thought made his feelings for the dark haired male all the more intense.

Neji motioned for him to follow and sit. They sat near a large tree close enough to the water to hear it rippling over the rocks and see through the clean clear liquid to its rocky surface below. A few birds flew down from nowhere and, as if instinctively, hovered near the fair-skinned teen chirping away.

Shikamaru watched Neji move to pull something from his pocket and held his hand out to the feathered creatures.

"Bird feed." He explained before Shikamaru could ask.

"Oh."

Shikamaru marveled at the sight and how comfortable the winged creatures were taking the seeds from Neji's hand, everything at peace, even the expression on the Hyuuga's beautiful face. It was a moment burned into his memory and furthering his need to ask if they were only going to be just friends or more. Because the more he thought about it, and the more he saw of Neji, made the idea of being with the Hyuuga as more than friends become more appealing.

"You do this a lot?" Shikamaru then asked while admiring the graceful form before him.

His eyes went from the statuesque curve of Neji's bandaged arm, to his relaxed features as he watched the birds hopping across his arm and eating from his palm.

The Nara then let his dark irises move further down to covered areas. His mind briefly wondered how the rest of Neji's body compared to the little bits he could see not covered in clothing. His thoughts were halted when Neji answered the question.

"Once or twice a week. They enjoy it." He tossed the remaining seeds away to scatter onto the ground where the little birds followed to pick at the rest. Then turning those all seeing eyes on Shikamaru he asked, "Ready?"

"Huh?" The chuunin shook his head to dispel the indecent thoughts trying to surface in his mind.

"To play?" Neji motioned to the Shogi board laying, apparently forgotten by Shikamaru, between them. A tiny smirk graced the Hyuuga's lips.

"Oh, yeah," It took the shadow user less than a minute to set up the board having been more than familiar with it.

Regaining his composure the chuunin asked, "You know how to play?" and got a nod from his opponent.

Shikamaru had to force down another smile and also hide his disappointment from not being able to explain the game and see how well Neji picked it up once they began. He figured he'd just have to settle for what would hopefully be a challenge instead.

"Alright then you can start."

As offered Neji made the first move, Shikamaru followed and it continued that way for the first few minutes of play.

Shikamaru was impressed and pleased at Neji's knowledge of the game. Once things became serious he would steal glances at the Hyuuga concentrating on what move to make next. He would always wait for that moment when Neji would return the look and call the game at a loss but when that scenario never played out, he was amazed at whatever move his opponent had found to play and the game continued on.

As the match went on from minutes to an hour Shikamaru excited himself at the challenge that he only ever got from playing with Asuma or his dad. This was much better, however because it wasn't just a game to be won this was an eye opener for the self-proclaimed shogi champion.

When Shikamaru wasn't concentrating on his own moves he'd casually glance at Neji and let himself be taken by how attractive the teen was. Somehow over the course of that week and the few days following he'd fallen for the stoic man in front of him. The reasons were more than obvious and Shikamaru didn't want to deny it any longer.

When Neji let out a small laugh of disbelief announcing that he was finally lost for a move to make and that Shikamaru had won, that did it for the young chuunin. He leaned over the game board and planted his mouth to the Hyuuga's.

Neji was momentarily thrown off and fell backward causing Shikamaru to land on top of him. Though slightly uncomfortable in position neither moved or stopped what their mouths were doing. Neji deepened the kiss first wrapping his arms around the Nara's slender shoulders. Shikamaru supported himself over Neji with his arms holding him up, hands pressing hard in the grass on either side of Neji's head.

Not wanting to stop but knowing he'd have to, Shikamaru broke the kiss first, both panting and watching each other for the next move. Which the Hyuuga made leaning up to capture Shikamaru's lips again, then he turned them over reversing their positions. Shikamaru noted that Neji was aggressive just like the way he had played shogi moments ago.

Their battle for the kiss continued deepening more and more, their tongues slipped past one anothers, hands roamed over skinned and beneath shirts. Both teens grew hard instantly and neither were strangers to how this worked thanks to the academy sex ed course.

Neji was the first again to make the biggest move. Parting mouths he held his now lovers gaze while tugging at the hem of Shikamaru's pants. With a lopsided grin the Nara nodded his permission and Neji wasted no time pulling the pants down just enough to show a decently impressive, for his age, manhood.

Shikamaru had his breath held as the Hyuuga looked him over but it was soon released when those eyes met his with a gleam and Neji kissed him again. First on the lips then working his way down a slender neck, pausing to lift the Nara's shirt off,which Shikamaru helped in doing. Neji's soft lips found his chest and began working each nipple to firmness.

Shikamaru's head fell back and he held in a moan while Neji worked his mouth down the Nara's torso and further. Only hesitating a moment before he let his tongue play with the head of Shikamaru's cock. Swirling it around and teasing him, planting light kisses on the tip. All of the Hyuuga's innocent curiosity was driving the lazy ninja mad and a low moan slipped its way past his parted lips.

Neji paused at the sudden sound and smirked to himself at the accomplishment now ready to take Shikamaru in all the way.

The Nara let out a breath of air at the sensation of a warm mouth over his air exposed body. The more comfortable Neji became with what he was doing the weaker Shikamaru's arms became and he let his body fall back onto the grass. Enjoying the feel of the Hyuuga's mouth working him over and the Hyuuga's hands gripping his hips to keep him steady, it didn't take long for the shadow user to come. Making just the slightest sound of warning to his lover, since his voice was momentarily gone.

Neji got the hint but continued to suck during the orgasm and for a while after.

Shikamaru lay spent unaware of Neji's movements around him for a few minutes. When he'd regained his senses the Hyuuga was over him, mouth nipping at his neck. Shikamaru gave him a lazy smile which Neji returned in his own way. There was still a hunger in the older teens eyes and Shikamaru forced himself up and captured Neji's mouth. Slowly laying the other boy down to return the favor.

That time was the first of many the two shared exploring one another. The more they saw of each other the more accustomed Shikamaru became to their not so secret meetings but the branding of them being a couple was still yet to be determined.

He realized that he felt more for Neji than he wanted to let on, maybe his friends even noticed it themselves and that's why they were asking so many questions. It wasn't just infatuation or physical attraction anymore.

Deciding to take the risk of disturbing the peaceful teen Shikamaru sat up and was about to shake him but Neji appeared to already be awake, opening his eyes before the other even moved his hand. He had great senses that way, even without using his byakugan, which made it hard for Shikamaru to ever sneak up on the Hyuuga.

"Are you leaving?" Fully conscious and alert Neji sat himself up as well catching dark eyes with his own bright ones.

"No, not yet, I was just... I wanted to ask you something." He pulled his gaze away taking a deep breath before going on. "Actually I've been thinking about this for a while and was meaning to ask days ago but,"

"What?" Neji pressed him on.

Sighing, he met the Hyuuga's gaze again and let it out. "What are we doing here?"

A rise of a well shaped brow on alabaster skin told him Neji was at a loss to what Shikamaru was trying to say. So the Nara explained.

"I mean us, what are we, just friends, something else?"

"I thought it was more than that, isn't it?"

Shikamaru muttered beneath his breath about the troublesome situation. "Yeah I mean I'd like it to be more than that if you do."

"Of course I do. I wouldn't be wasting my time with you if I didn't want to be with you seriously."

Even if they weren't the exact words of reassurance he wanted, he knew Neji well enough to know that it was as good as it would get, so he accepted the response.

Now he could happily tell his nosey friends in all confidence why he was spending so much time with the Hyuuga. Even if he'd be harassed for it and have to deal with their laughter and the entire headache inducing situation, it'd all be worth it for the quiet comfort of his lovers company at the end of the day.


End file.
